Singme a song
by Rick13
Summary: Beckett invites Castle over for a game of Singstar wich ends up with both confessing their feelings.


She opened the door with her keys, and she walked towards her big screen TV witch Castle had bought for her along with a Playstation 3. She had bought Singstar this weekend to amuse herself. It was a very special Singstar she had bought. It had some of her favorite songs on it like Far Away from Nickelback and Won't stop from OneRepublic. Especially Far Away was a very emotional song to her. It reminded her of Castle just like Won't stop. Far Away reminded her that she hadn't see him in a week and se missed it, she missed him. And most of all she needed him.

Suddenly when she started flipping through the channels she had an idea that might work to have him here for a few hours. The captain had given her the whole week off so she could have some time for herself instead of working the whole time. Beckett took her phone out of her pocket and she pressed the call button when his name hit the screen.

"Castle", she heard the writer say at the other end of the line.

"Hey Castle it's me Beckett", she added with a smile on her face.

"Hi, how are you doing", the writer asked friendly.

"I'm doing fine thanks Rick."

"So why are you calling me ", the writer asked still a bit shocked by the use of his first name.

"Well this weekend I bought myself a Playstation 3 and a Singstar box, I was wondering If you wanted to come over to test it with me."

"I'd love to Kate, when do you want me to come over?"

"Can you be here in 20 minutes?"

"Okay, I'm already going right now", the writer said waiting for her response.

"See you later handsome", the detective said before hanging up.

Castle was stunned for a moment, she called him handsome. He snapped out of it as a cabdriver parked in front of him.

While Castle was still making his way to Beckett, she was already busy on setting everything up that they needed tonight. She had been to a supermarket where she bought food and some other things. She was going to make something to eat for him tonight. She liked to cook especially for him she only had been done that one time to thank him for staying at his loft when her previous apartment had been exploded.

Castle, she really had a thing for the man. He had done so many good things for her. He bought her , a new apartment, his entire book collection, a large screen TV . She was so in love with him that she could melt away in his arms and could get lost in his eyes.

She heard a knock and she snapped out of it. She walked to the door and opened it revealing a very stunning Castle.

He smiled at her with his famous grin. She closed her arms around his waist as she hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to", he said before placing a peck on her cheek.

"Come in", she said stepping out of the doorway.

He walked into the apartment and he could smell the cherries, her perfume.

"You know I just recall that you said handsome to me at the phone before you hung up."

"I meant it, you look stunning by the way."

Castle couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"You look gorgeous by the way."

She blushed at his comment.

"I meant it to Kate."

"Thanks", she said while heading to her new console putting the disc in it. She felt that he was looking at her ass.

"Are you admiring the view Rick?"

"As a matter of fact I am admiring your small yet sexy ass."

Kate smiled at his reaction and she shook her ass.

The game was on its main menu. Kate took the controller in her hands as she set down next to Rick on the couch. She choose of course the multiplayer mode. She made a player with her own name and then gave the controller to Rick.

"Do you want something to drink", she asked with an almost innocent smile

"A soda is okay", he said using his own name for his player.

When Kate was back with his drink and her own they could begin with the game.

"Here", she gave him his drink.

"Thanks", he said giving her the controller.

"Ladies first."

When she scrolled trough the playlist they cheered at the sight of the cool songs. And since Kate was allowed to begin she choose Won't stop from OneRepublic.

The song began with a guitar solo, while Kate was pretending to play a guitar? When she began to sing, she turned so she could see him. She didn't have to see the lyrics to know how it goes. The song had something special especially coming from her. When she started to sing the chorus she looked at him and she was pointing her pointer finger while she was singing.

"I swear it's you that my heart beats for, and it isn't going to stop."

Castle sat speechless on the couch, he didn't know that she really felt something for him that and that she could sing so good.

When the song ended she sat back next to him.

"Wow, that was awesome Kate, I didn't know you could sing so good!"

She blushed at his comment and she said.

"It's your turn Rick."

Castle picked the controller from the table and he scrolled looking for the best song he has ever heard.

He was going to sing Far Away from Nickelback, a song that was very emotional to Kate.

Rick stood up from the couch the mike in his hand before saying.

"Kate, what I'm going to sing will explain from my behavior from previous summer."

And as Castle began to sing to her Kate's smile faded when he sang.

"I love you, I loved you all along, and I miss you, I've being far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you will be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."

Kate was touched that he really meant this, she knew that she could sing good but Castle was just an amazing good singer.

The last few words were too much for her, she started crying. When Castle was done he put the mike on the console, and as he sat on the couch he scooted closer to her.

"I'm sorry Kate, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Rick, I'm the reason that you were in the Hamptons.

"Then why are you crying?"

She felt another wave of grief trough her body and she let it all go as she melted away in his embrace, crying in his shirt.

She toughened up and she said.

"I was going to tell you that I really like you and that I broke up with Demming when she showed up."

Rick decided to tell her the truth.

"Kate, I only took her with me so that when I finished Naked Heat I could give her the manuscript, that's all that happened."

"I'm being very honest with you because you deserve to know the truth."

"You were trying to say that you really liked me."

"No."

"No?"

She stopped crying and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I still like you Rick."

He smiled back as he gently kissed her.

"I like you too Kate."

She launched herself at the man who kissed her and she kissed him while her hands were in his hair.

Rick kissed back with so much passion making this kiss deeper and meaningful.

It was their first kiss since her mother's solved case, it was very special to both off them.

Kate stopped for a moment and she just look him in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Kate", he asked her his thumb brushing her cheek.

"No, I was just thinking how sweet and caring you are and you have those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're my one and done Rick, I'm ready to dive into a relationship with you."

He looked at her and he said something amazing.

"What about we keep it between us and not tell the boys, I'll understand it when you tell Lanie."

She smiled as he said that. He knew that she would tell her best friend.

"Thank you Rick, that's one of the reasons why I like you, you understand me."

"You know that there is a way to thank me."

She smiled as she leaned in to give him what he wanted. She kissed him with so much passion that they could feel the thrill in their bodies.


End file.
